gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ballad of Rocco
|location = Richards Majestic Productions, Backlot City |target = Rocco Pelosi Gianni |fail = Wasted Busted Rocco escapes Solomon dies |protagonists = Michael De Santa |unlocks = Legal Trouble |unlockedby = Fresh Meat |todo = Eliminate Rocco. Leave the area.}} The Ballad of Rocco is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Michael De Santa by Solomon Richards. Mission Michael arrives at Backlot City where he discovers Rocco Pelosi and his associate Gianni attacking Solomon. As Michael approaches, Pelosi yells at Solomon about honoring a contract, then he and his associate escape in Rocco's red Fugitive. Solomon asks Michael to track down and kill his two assailants. Michael agrees. He pursues Pelosi and Gianni and murders them both. Once Michael has completed this part of the mission, he receives a call from Solomon, who thanks Michael for his help and asks Michael to come visit if he's free; the player has the choice of whether to accept Solomon's invitation. If the player does accept, Michael returns to Backlot City and finds Solomon in his office. Solomon shows Michael the end credits of Solomon's current project; Michael is now listed as a producer. Michael sits for a while appreciating what he's accomplished. As he leaves Solomon's office, he calls Amanda De Santa and leaves a message telling her he's finally found his calling in life. Enemies *Rocco Pelosi *Gianni Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Get a vehicle *Eliminate Rocco *Leave the area *Choose whether you want to meet back up with Solomon Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 03:00 **Rather than skipping cutscenes, use Michael's ability and snipe Rocco. As he is in the driver's seat, Gianni will get out and can be killed. The final cutscene will start after both are dead. Using the railgun (next-gen only) will also work. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Vinewood talent agent Rocco Pelosi has been murdered. Pelosi, who represented the actor Milton Mcllroy and the director Anton Beaudelaire, moved to Los Santos from Alderney a few years ago. Police as yet have no leads." Los Santos Meteor Newspaper "Vinewood agent and promoter Rocco Pelosi has been found dead. Police have not yet issued any official statement but the death is being treated as a murder. Pelosi, who some thought had connections to organized crime in Liberty City and was known in Vinewood more for his physical clout than industry clout, had no shortage of enemies on either coast, and the list of possible suspects is expected to be long." Deaths *Rocco Pelosi - Killed by Michael De Santa on orders of Solomon Richards. *Gianni - Killed by Michael De Santa on orders of Solomon Richards. Gallery The Ballad of Rocco-Mission-GTAV.jpg|Michael chasing Rocco. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_60_-_The_Ballad_of_Rocco_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Ballad of Rocco Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_60_-_The_Ballad_of_Rocco_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_60_-_The_Ballad_of_Rocco_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to GTA IV's second episodic title, The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which Rocco Pelosi appeared as the secondary antagonist. *There is a black Baller available to chase Rocco's red Fugitive. Both cars can be kept after the mission. *If players kill Rocco and Gianni before they drive away, Michael can take their car and save it with Rocco's body still inside. *If the player switches to Trevor after this mission, it's possible to call Wei Cheng after this mission to hear unique dialogue between them, where Cheng is already expanding into Blaine County and becoming Trevor's newest business rival. Navigation }} de:Die Ballade von Rocco es:La balada de Rocco pl:Ballada o Rocco ru:The Ballad of Rocco Ballad of Rocco, The Ballad of Rocco, The